


Hold It For Me

by pluutonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :3c, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluutonic/pseuds/pluutonic
Summary: This is just a small hance omorashi pwp! A lot of it is aftercare, btw!





	Hold It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this  
> i'm not even particularly into omorashi/watersports?? but you weirdos can enjoy this tiny lil thing lmao

"Lance, you gotta hold it for me, okay baby?" Hunk urged his boyfriend, who was trembling next to him. Lance's body was incredibly tensed and his legs were clenched tight as he sobbed lightly. His insides were screaming at him to push Hunk away and rush to the bathroom, but he knew Hunk would take care of him, he always did.

A large hand passed over Lance's taut stomach, the length from fingertips to thumb was almost the same size as Lance's tummy. Hunk then pressed down firmly, putting more and more pressure on Lance's bladder. A choked groan made its way out of Lance's throat in response.

Hunk smiled lovingly down at Lance. "What's the safe word, Lance? You know you need to use it if it hurts..." he said, a bit worried for his boyfriend.

More tears streamed down Lance's face as he clawed at Hunk's shirt, garbling out a "safeword is galra... more... _don't stop_!"

Hunk nodded as a reply and began to press harder until Lance was entirely sobbing, messy and yet still quite adorable. He was almost hyperventilating at this point, moans ripping out of his throat as he wiggled under Hunk's strong hand.

He was so close to losing it, he just needed that little push over the edge...

Hunk pulled his unoccupied arm back, and slapped the side of Lance's ass hard.

That was a push.

Lance gasped out from the shock and began to wet himself, crying and burying his face in his hands as he let go. Hunk then hushed him and petted him gently, watching as Lance created an increasingly large wet spot on his jeans.

As sobs turned into hiccups and slower breathing, Hunk continued to hold Lance. He had been so good for him, and Hunk could only praise Lance and hold him tighter.

Moving away for a moment, Hunk gathered towels and some water for Lance. Still quite out of it, Lance was practically boneless as Hunk stripped him, then removed their soiled sheets.

Lance faded in and out of consciousness. He felt a damp towel wipe the inside of his thighs, as well as the rest of his body, then later felt Hunk's lips press against his forehead. Lance smiled to himself before nestling back into a deep sleep.

These two were so in love it was sick.


End file.
